wish
by Butterfly Knot
Summary: KID's birthday wish is to meet Kudou Shinichi. What is Conan going to do about it? KID x Conan. Happy Birthday Kaito! x3


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ship:** Established Kaitou KID (Kuroba Kaito) x Edogawa Conan (Kudou Shinichi)

**Words: **678

**A/N:** **~Happy Birthday Kaito~ **This fic is based on the settings from my previous fanfic _I can't take my eyes off you_. It's (probably) not necessary to read that for this fic.

* * *

**wish **

**Chapter 1**

"KID! Stop right there!"

"No way~!"

Kuroba Kaito snickered as he took a quick dash to dodge the soccer ball Edogawa Conan kicked at him. After months of "practice", he was getting _really_ good at evading that cannon-like soccer ball. Tugging his white top hat down out of habit, Kaito flashed his razor-sharp grin triumphantly before he made his sudden reappearance behind the detective after a small poof of yellow smoke. Before his target managed to turn around, he pulled the mini detective into a bear hug while putting the stolen sapphire necklace around his neck.

"Tantei-kun~ Long time no see! I'd appreciate it if you could express your _love_ for me without using that monstrous soccer ball of yours."

"I-Idiot!" As Kaito expected, the Conan's cheeks immediately turned bright red.

Keeping the escaping midget trapped in his arms, Kaito proceeded to talk. After all, his main purpose of the night wasn't to steal that sapphire necklace. "Are you free next weekend? It's my birthday next Friday~"

"Eh? Your birthday?"

"Yup, and I'd like to convey my birthday wish directly to my beloved detective, so that you won't have to waste time and brain cells trying to pick something for me."

Conan narrowed his eyes at Kaito as if annoyed by his cocky attitude. "Thanks for your… _egocentric_ consideration? So what is it that you want then, KID-san? If it's a free trip to jail, I'm sure I could arrange that."

"Aww, that's mean, Tantei-kun. Well…" Kaito forged a pout as he reached closer to Conan's ear to whisper. "I would like to meet _Kudou Shinichi_."

The child detective flinched momentarily at his words before he turned around and pressed his right palm at Kaito's lips. He looked down and avoided eye contact with Kaito, whether it was out of fear or sorrow, Kaito wasn't sure. But the darkened expression on the detective sent a pang of guilt inside Kaito, and he almost regretted asking. _Almost_. "Sorry KID, I don't think that'd be possible."

"That's too bad," paused Kaito as he grabbed hold of Conan's right hand from his mouth and placed a light kiss on the back of his hand. "I guess we'll have to go with plan B then. May I have the honour of spending my birthday with the famous KID killer Edogawa Conan-kun?"

"What if I said no?" Conan looked up and glazed at Kaito in a contemplative manner as his earlier expression softened.

"Then I'll have to plan a special heist on my birthday to steal my beloved jewel away," spoke Kaito with an alluring tone as he brought their lips together. He half expected to be pushed away, but since he didn't sense any resistance, he proceeded to deepen their kiss by prying the smaller boy's lips apart with his tongue. The next few minutes was spent in cozy silence as the two exchanged their breaths and sensations with each other.

Just as Kaito reached his right hand onto the small detective's hip, he felt a pinch at his right arm and a head butt to his forehead, knocking his monocle away. He whined childishly as he rubbed his forehead in an exaggerated manner. "Oww, that _hurts_, Tantei-kun!"

"Hmph, you totally deserved it." The detective crossed his arm as he glared at the phantom thief kneeling across from him, while catching his breath to get rid of the flushed feelings from the earlier kiss.

"Geez, so stingy…" Kaito made a moue as he picked up his monocle and placed it back on his right eye. At the same time, thundering footsteps can be heard approaching the rooftop where the detective and phantom thief due were located. "Che, it seems Nakamori-keibu is gonna be here soon. I'll see you next week then!" Quickly reaching down to place a light peck on the detective's lips, Kaito immediately hopped off the building and flew away with his hang glider.

"That idiot, I didn't even agree to it…" mumbled Conan as he removed the sapphire necklace from his neck, with a bitter yet soft smile on his face.

_TBC._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/alert-ed/reviewed my other stories, as well as everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^o^

**~~~~~~~~~ *\^o^*\ *\^o^/* /*^o^/* Happy Birthday Kaito! */^o^*/ *\^o^/* *\^o^*\ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Heist sites = dating spots XD

Title adapted from _GARNET CROW_'s _wish._

Side note: I went to the GARNET CROW FINAL LIVE in Tokyo. It was amazing and I cried during the live… I don't think there'd be another band that I'd love for as long as 10 years ;A; *sobs*


End file.
